


Love on the Slopes

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), F/F, F/M, Hot Tub, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Skiing, Suggestive Themes, Sunburn, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: On a skiing trip together, the reader gets sunburned. Hope helps them to feel better.LOMB: E2 - Sunburn
Relationships: Hope Van Dyne/Reader
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035468
Kudos: 12





	Love on the Slopes

Hope swerved down the track like a pro, her balance and co-ordination infinitely better than yours as she skidded across the finish line. Graceful even with those clunky skis on her feet, she joined you on the sidelines and lifted her chin expectantly. Always quick to oblige, you kissed her chapped lips softly and showered her in praise.

She rolled her eyes at the comparison to Olympic skiing legends but failed entirely to hide her smile. “Are you sure that you don’t want to have a try?”

You shook your head, never more certain. After yesterday’s accident, which in fairness was absolutely not your fault, you had decided that skiing was not for you. It was embarrassing enough that you’d fallen over on the easiest of the ski slopes and spent 90% of the route sliding down the mountain on your ass, overtaken by children and even one very excited dog on a makeshift bob sled. There was no need to compound your failure with another terrible run.

Instead, you were quite content to stay at the bottom of the slopes where you could enjoy the thermal baths and cheer on your girlfriend from the sidelines. Leaning in for another kiss, you muttered, “I’m gonna go back to the lodge and enjoy the hot tub. Come join me later.”

“What if I want to join you now?” she asked, reaching over barrier to pull you against her puffy jacket.

God, you adored her. As much as you would have liked that, you pushed her away and said, “I know you still want to try the red track and today’s your last day to do it. Amazing hot tub sex will still be on the table this evening. Promise.”

Laughing as she kissed you again, Hope cupped your cheeks and said, “I love you.”

“Of course you do. I’m awesome.”

You spent the rest of the afternoon stretched out in the hot tub on the balcony of your private lodge, your music blasting from your speaker, a book in hand (you only dipped it in the water twice, which you considered a great success). The warm water eased all the tension from your muscles, the constant bubbling pressure beneath your back made quick work on the tight knots and aches that plagued you.

The hours drifted by, time little more than a distant concept as you relaxed further and deeper. Eventually, you were pulled from you hazy head space by the sound of Hope dropping her equipment at the door. She gave you a little wave before disappearing into the bedroom, then returned a few minutes later in nothing but a soft, fluffy robe.

What few thoughts you had stalled entirely at the sight of your stunning girlfriend in the doorway. 

Hope shrugged off her dressing gown and stepped slowly into the hot tub. You almost lost yourself in her deep eyes, so mesmerised that you barely remembered setting your book aside. Reaching out, you grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into your lap, wet hands sliding up her back, along her shoulders and back down her beautiful curves.

“You like that?”

“You know I do,” she muttered, eyes fluttering shut as she rolled her hips against yours. Hope spread her fingers over your chest, teased your nipples with a light pinch that had you moaning her name. Oh, she knew exactly how to work you.

Whispering all the things she planned to do to you in your ear, filthy promises that had you panting with desire, she raked her nails up your skin and pressed you back against the edge of the hot tub. You slid down so the water covered your body up to your neck, willingly submitting to her and sighed happily as she leaned down to kiss you.

Her dark hair fell around you, a curtain separating you from the rest of the world, and as her delicate fingers cupped your cheeks you felt a sharp sting on your skin. Always in tune to your reactions, especially as you slipped into a more submissive head space like this, Hope immediately pulled back. You whimpered at the loss of her lips against yours but she stayed back, a semi seriousness in her eyes.

Still soft, but unmistakably requiring an honest answer, Hope asked, “What’s wrong?”

“My face is a little sensitive,” you replied.

Hope delicately turned your face from side to side, the ghost of a smile dancing across her lips. “I’m sorry. It’s not funny at all but I think you’re sunburned.”

You groaned, two seconds from sliding beneath the water and never coming out again. How had this happened? In the middle of winter, on a cloudy day no less. It just wasn’t fair.

Climbing off you, Hope sat by your side and threw her arm around your shoulder. She pulled you against her side, fingers swirling over your ribcage as she pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “I told you to put on cream. Thin atmosphere, UV rays reflect off the snow. It’s a recipe for disaster.”

“Yes, okay, I get it. Thank you very much.”

“Aw, darling, I’m sorry. You have to admit that it’s quite funny though.” Hope squeezed your arm and said, “I’ll go down to the reception and see if they have any aloe vera in stock, okay?”

She moved to leave but you pulled her back down. You weren’t quite ready to let her go, even if she’d only be gone for half an hour tops. Hope understood and lifted you into her lap, wrapped her arms around your waist and mouthed kisses across your shoulder as you stared out across the beautiful, snowy landscape.


End file.
